


Here With Me

by gabbiwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiwrites/pseuds/gabbiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy & Clarke learn to deal with one another's absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me

Calling your name in the midnight hour  
Reaching for you from the endless dream  
So many miles between us now  
But you are always here with me

\--Here With Me by: Susie Suh & Robert Koch

When he says that she doesn’t have to do it all alone, it’s not just a guarantee--but a promise. And when he looks at her like she’s the galaxy, she doesn’t notice because to her he’s the sun and it’s too bright to see passed his burning light. You see he fell from grace long ago, and yet he’s still the holiest thing she’s known in quite some time. Just as he knows she’s not without fault, but still she brings about a purity in his life that he thought he’d never know again.

So when she says goodbye, he does not question it. And as she walks away she knows (or maybe hopes) ‘may we meet again’ holds some sort of truth. That maybe they will cross paths once more, that maybe she will get to see him and his faded glory again. As she kisses his cheek he can’t help but wish she was staying, that she let him bear part of the pain she holds inside. Because he’s more than willing to put a little of the world on his own shoulders if it meant she needn’t carry the whole universe any longer. 

So maybe that’s what falling in love felt like, he thought to himself. Maybe that’s what love in it’s entirety was: putting someone else’s needs and heartaches before your own. She too wonders if the way she is willing to carry his grief, the way she offers him forgiveness, is a sign of something deeper than a love for your people; for your friend. 

When she’s been gone for quite sometime, he never fully feels used to it. Just as she can’t fall asleep without wondering how everyone is (how he is). He tries to keep his mind busy to not let it drift because then he remembers that blue isn’t just a color anymore so much as it is the color of her eyes. She finds many things upon her journey but still she wonders if she’ll ever stop hearing the way he says her name like a prayer replaying itself inside of her own mind.

May we meet again. When he says it back she does not hear it, she does not need to. May we meet again, it is an oath sworn out of fealty. Though that does not stop it from turning it into a question in times of doubt, of hurt. Will we meet again? Only Heaven knows they both wish it on the first star they see, even when it’s subconsciously. Perhaps they will, because the universe can only keep two hearts beating in unison apart for so long.

At night, when they are lonely they talk to the shadows because it easier than the truth of the other’s absence. Only the conversation always ends one way,”we will meet again.”

And if fate has it’s way--as it does; they will.


End file.
